celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Erzalyyn/Pet Expedition and Remake
So after tama replied to my precious blog post, I straight away send Fluffy to pet expeditio at merida for 3 hours. The first epidition and second expedition, there's no loot she bring back. But at the third expedition she bring medelita x3. Am so happy she finally brought a loot from expedition for the first time ! hahhaha XD After that I asked someone help to brush my pet for 10 times and WALLAHHH she get 5 hearts and Rank C ! Yeyyy to Fluffy and I >< So, again I sent her to pet expedition for the''' 4th time and she bring Unsleep core ! Yey ! Yeppyy ! hahhaha It's the pet core for pet skill... Then I bring her with me to soveldad fortress to grind gravard and then today I sent her back to expedition for the 5th time ! hehhehe going to pick her up at 9 p.m today. And beside, already reached level 95''' so I quickly remake my things - from weapon until leg but the shield I don't remake it because kinda short of blue crystal L. Aishhh *I thought I already farm everything before reach level 95* >< As you can see, this image is before I remake my weapon. I remake those equipment at level 85. I can't tell you the name of equipment because I don't jotted down its name. And there's no info about some of the equipment that I equip at celes wikia also. So, I really can't tell you the name. But, I already jotted the equipment that I remake at level 95. - The shield is Mag Barrier When I reached level 95, I thought I already farm everything but turns out I'm wrong. There's a short of materials and so''' I can't remake my shield.' Am short of blue crystal L >< And the picture beside is' after''' remake my equipment. I love my equipment at level 85 rather than this one because they are not matched in colour with the weapon. My previous is all purple in colour. And as you can see, the 'head' is same because that can be remake at level 90. So I remake the head first at level 90 before remake others of my equipment. And for the weapon, after I remake it, I quickly upgrade it till +9 so that my magic attack will increase a lil' more than before hehhehe So the name of the equipments that I equip are : Weapon (Priak Wand) - Lv95 => Spirit stone x24, Lead chunk x11, Topaz gem x14 Shield (Crest Shell) - Lv95 => Lead chunk x21, Blue crystal L x15, Red crystal L x9 (Not in the picca) Head (Kriton Band) - Lv90 => Blue crystal L x25, Thin cloth x20, Emerald gem x10 Body (Light Robe) - Lv95 => Cara fruit x16, Ragged cloth x14, Red crystal L x8 Leg (Light Boots) - Lv95 => Ruby gem x16, Goopy liquid x12, Frag cloth x1 Yattaaa ! That's all ! I kinda farm it before I reach level 95 and some of them I already have them. So not much to do but tell you what.. The''' frag cloth is from dragonfly at soveldad fort and the dragonfly drop thin cloth more than frag cloth.' Got 10 thin cloth first before I finally got 1 frag cloth from the dragonfly >< p/s : There's an '''EVENT at Celes Arca English' ! For the first time I think.. Like reallyyy wow ! >< Category:Blog posts Category:Celes arca Category:Pet Category:Equipment Category:Magician